What We Will Become Walking dead Chapter 1
by TheAnders750
Summary: Police Officer Josh Anderson awakes into a world of hell ravaged by walking corpses and only him and Marine Harry Carter must protect doctors and patients from this new world but most of all... SURVIVE


What we will become

A Walking Dead Story

**If you have seen the series you might notice some parts from the actual series but I don't care. This series will have up to 12 chapters and a mid season break for up to a month so I can get more ideas and write it out so I hope you enjoy this series.**

**Chapter 1 The Beginning Of The End**

The smoke from the speeding Ford Shelby cleared on the Atlanta highway and five police edition Dodge Chargers chased the Ford Shelby. The driver of the Ford wiped the sweat off his forehead and changed gears, the police officer in the passenger seat in the front police car cocked his HK USP pistol. He stuck out his gun arm out off the window with his head out as well for better aiming and he pulled the trigger and a bullet was fired into the Fords bottom right wheel.

The Ford's wheel started bursting out air causing the car to loss control and hit a Ford Focus. Both Fords hit the wall on the highway and the police officers surrounded the wreckage to block any exit. Every police officer got out of their cars and used their car doors as shields and they all pulled out their pistols and aimed at the flipped Ford Shelby. The driver emerged from the wreckage with a cut on his cheek and his black T-Shirt had dirt patches dotted all over his shirt he put up his dirty hands in the air and two officers approached the driver with their guns aiming at him and one officer received his handcuffs from his belt and placed them on the drivers hands the other searched the driver for any weapons and he found a MP7 sub machine gun tucked down his jeans.

The driver started laughing and his car blew up forcing him and the two officers forward and the nearby police car blew up and killing the officers next to it and knocking out the nearby officers. The driver got the handcuff keys from the dead officer and took the handcuffs off him and he got up and started walking away from the massacre. One officer picked up his HK USP pistol and shot the driver twice in the back the drivers body fell to the ground, the officer walked slowly to the body and shot the body in the head and blood came gushing out off the head. The officer fell to his knee's and fainted.

"Sir can you hear me, if you can please answer?" asked the faint voice. The officer slowly opened his eyes and saw people in hospital beds. "Why is everyone running around gathering medicine?" asked the officer. "Theirs a situation we have been told to evacuate all patients I will explain one time or you will see it for self soon Josh." The nurse explained. Suddenly a solider came running through the door and barking orders at the nurses and then he went to the nurse who was talking to Josh and he whispered something to the nurse what made her face look terrified.

A thud came from the door and the door slowly opened and a blood drooling corpse walked through the door moaning and snarling it came towards Josh but it was stopped by the solider who shot it with his Desert Eagle. "Nurses get the ones who can walk on their feet and get them to help you pack okay lets move." Ordered the solider. Josh threw the blanket off him and climbed out of bed and got dressed into his clothes and then he helped pack what they needed. The solider passed Josh a HK USP and two spare magazines for his gun they both nodded and walked to the door. The solider opened the door into the hallway and Josh followed their were five zombies Josh shot 3 of them in the right and the solider shot two on the left. The hall was clear and the nurses and patients made their way to exit where two trucks were parked waiting for someone to use. Josh and the solider got on the first truck and both trucks started their engines and started driving towards the road.

Josh kicked the doors open of the ACPD (Atlanta City Police Department) and shot two zombies in the head and walked towards the gun room for guns and ammunition. Josh handed a SPAS-12 to the solider. "Keep it for yourself here is the ammo for it." Josh kindly said. "Thanks Josh, names Carter, Harry Carter." Carter said "nice to meet you Carter." Josh replied.


End file.
